crushed
by sarah chandler
Summary: Hermione wants to tell Ron how she feels. Put to the song 'Crushed' by Rosette, takes place during their 6th year. R


-Well here's my very first story that I've published. I have to admit I am kinda nervous about publishing it but I am so be gentle please! Anyways here that story enjoy! by the way the harry potter character do notbelong to me the belong to J.K Rowling and the song belongs to Rosette and it's called 'Crushed.'

Sarah!

Crushed

"Ron wait up!" Hermione yelled while leaving the great hall after dinner. For some reason Ron had left early and she figured that since he was alone, now would be the perfect time to tell him how she felt.

Ron started sped up, so Hermione yelled again, eventually she caught up with him.

"Ron didn't you hear me? I called your name twice!"

"Oh sorry Hermione I was just thinking…what's up?"

"Nothing really you left dinner early and I was worried that I did something wrong…did I?"

"No why would you think that. Besides we argue all the time why do you care now?" asked Ron with a curious look on his face.

"Well Ron, I've been meaning to tell you something," she checked to make sure no one else was listening, "I lo.."

At that very moment Harry came running out of the great hall.

"Hey guys how come you left dinner early?" Hermione shot him a glare that said 'great timing Harry.' Harry responded to this by saying "Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" Ron didn't know what to say so he just looked at Hermione waiting for a response.

"No not at all Ron and I were just talking, shall we go to the common room?" Hermione said before Harry or Ron could respond.

"Sure" they said in unison.

I told myself that today was gunna be the day

No more excuses cuz I knew exactly what to say

Was gunna make my play but just like yesterday

My mind erased and I let the moment slip away.

The moment Ginny saw Hermione's face she knew something was up.

"Hermione, Harry, Ron over here" she waved them over to the fire place.

"Oh hey Gin, how are you?" Asked Hermione.

"I'm good," and she very cautiously asked how she was "how about you?"

"Not now" Herrnione while shaking her head.

About 15 minutes later Ron and Harry were playing a game of Wizards chess. Hermione knew that Ron thought very deeply when he was playing chess so she could now talk to Ginny.

"Ok Hermione give it up, what happened?" Ginny finally said.

"Well, Ron left dinner early, so I went after him figuring I could tell him how I felt. I started but then Harry interrupted and I couldn't finish!"

"Well how far did you get?" asked Ginny.

"I lo…"she said with tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Hermione you'll get another chance I promise"

"How can you bee so sure?" Hermione asked.

"Cuz I'm going to help you. I'll distract Harry."

"Thanks Gin" she said looking up to find Lavender and Ron making out. She turned to look at Ginny tears now rolling down her cheek "I think I'm going to go to bed" she said through sobs.

"Ok, night Hermione!" said Ginny and Harry. Ron was a little preoccupied with Lavender to notice she had even left.

Another night got me sitting here all on my own

Picking up the phone but I can't get past the dial tone

Racking my brain

Going insane

Again and again

I can't keep going this way.

Considering it was a little early for bed she just sat there wondering if Ron had understood at all what Hermione was going to tell him earlier. But then again he was snogging Lavender when she was sitting right there and I know he wouldn't do it to purposely hurt me.' Just then Lavender and Parvati opened the door and were giggling rather loud, loud enough to break her train of thought.

"Oh Lavender your so lucky!" said Parvati

"You think so why's that?" she asked even though she already knew.

"Cuz your with Ron. Common spill it what's it like to snog him. Oh please it's just me, Hermione's already asleep!" Paravti begged Lavender.

"Fine, alright I'll spill! It's the sweetest thing ever, it feels like nothing can ever hurt me when I'm with him. I think I lo…" Just then Lavender was cut off be Ginny who burst into the room.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING YOU LOVE HIM, YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF LOVE, YOU HARDLY KNOW HIM, IN FACT NAME ONE THING THAT YOU KOW ABOUT HIM BESIDES HIM PHYSICAL APPEARANCE!" Ginny yelled. Hermione was even scared of what might happen next.

"He's a good kisser" Lavender said innocently.

"WELL THAT'S A REAL GREAT RELATIONSHIP YOU AND RON HAVE BUILT IF THE ONLY THING YOU CAN TELL ME ABOUT HIM IS HE'S A GOOD KISSER. YOUR SUCH A SLUT! NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME I NEED TO SPEAK TO HERMIONE!" Ginny had scared both Lavender and Parvati out of the room so she could now talk to Hermione privately.

"Hermione stop thinking about what Lavender was saying, we both know that you love Ron. She could never feel the same about him as you do, not even half" said Ginny while putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I know Gin, I just wish I could have what she does. She probably doesn't even know how lucky she is, I would kill to be in her position" she said while crying.

"I know Hermione, I know"

Crushed,

By the sweetest lips I've never kissed

And your fingertips and the warmest touch I've always missed

Crushed,

By the softest hands I've never held

Probably never tell,

You're the strongest love that I've ever felt

Crushed,

That I haven't even let you know

How it always goes

Cuz' I lose me nerve when ever you get close

And so I'm left

Short of breath

With the heavy feeling in my chest

Baby I'm so crushed.

The next day in the great hall Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked in to see Ron and Lavender talking, and to Hermione's surprise she was crying. Ginny just turned to Hermione with a large smirk on her face. The moment that Hermione made eye contact with Lavender she kissed Ron and he gave her a comforting hug as she cried even more into his shoulder, Hermione just looked a way and waved to Cho.

"Ginny can I speak to you please" requested Ron.

"Can I eat first?" pleaded Ginny

"Nope!" said Ron. But what he didn't notice was the smile Lavender had on her face.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Hermione, Lavender and Parvati.

"Last night Ginny freaked out on me when I was talking to Parvati about Ron" explained Lavender while looking between Harry and Hermione, with a small smile on her face.

"What did she say, what happened?" asked Hermione even thought she heard the whole thing.

"I was starting to tell Parvati that I love Ron, but then she cut me off and called me a slut and told me that I knew nothing about him. She also asked me to name something about him so I

did!" said Lavender in one giant breath.

"Well can you blame her?" Said Harry, even Hermione was surprised at what he had just said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Ginny is Ron's sister and she probably just wants the best for him so by asking you to name something about him she would be able to find out if you really do love him. So what did you say about him anyway?" exclaimed Harry, Hermione could obviously see that he was trying to defend Ginny as much as possible.

"I said that he was a good kisser! Isn't that enough?"

"Honestly if you think you can have a relationship built on kissing ability I will side with Ginny, you are a slut!" Just then Ron and Ginny reentered the great hall to find both Lavender and Hermione standing, so they rushed over.

"Your only jealous" said Lavender with a smile.

"Jealous, now why would I be jealous of you?

"Cuz I'm with Ron and your not" said Lavender with an even bigger smile than before, because Ron was standing right there.

Hermione turned to look at Ron to see if he heard everything. By the look on his face he did and with that Hermione gathered her books and ran out of the great hall.

"Hermione wait!" yelled Ron but before he could go after her Lavender found his lips. So Harry and Ginny ran after her for him.

So I tell myself that tomorrow's gunna be the day

And I keep on telling myself that I'm gunna find a way

A I won't be afraid just like yesterday

Won't walk away never gunna let another chace slip away

Cuz' I gotta know which ever way It's gunna so

Rest my heart and soul

Cuz' there can never be no more

Racking my brain

Going insane

Again and again

I won't keep going this way.

Hermione reached the common room to find it empty. When she walked in she and collapsed on the floor she sat there until Harry and Ginny can to find her.

"Oh my gosh Hermione are you ok?" Asked a very frazzled Ginny, while she and Harry sat down beside her.

"No, no I'm not ok! Did you see the look on Ron's face? Now he hates me!" sobbed Hermione while hugging Ginny and balled into her shoulder.

"Hermione it's going to be ok, Ron was just surprised is all. Just let it blow over, everything will be fine." Said Harry who was trying his best to comfort his friend.

"Are you sure it will be that easy?" asked Hermione through sobs.

"I'm positive, just give him some time" said Harry.

Crushed,

By the sweetest lips I've never kissed

And your fingertips and the warmest touch I've always missed

Crushed,

By the softest hands I've never held

Probably never tell,

You're the strongest love that I've ever felt

Crushed,

That I haven't even let you know

How it always goes

Cuz' I lose me nerve when ever you get close

And so I'm left

Short of breath

With the heavy feeling in my chest

Baby I'm so crushed.

Hermione and Ginny both went up to the girl's dorms while Harry went back into the great hall to find Ron talking to Dean and Lavender talking Parvati.

"Hey Harry is Hermione ok, she seemed upset about something?" asked Dean.

"Yeah she's fine now, I little upset though," said Harry. He knew he would be asked all sorts of questions by Ron, but to his surprise Ron didn't say a word.

"Ron are you ok?" said Dean making Lavender and Parvati both stop their conversation and join the boys.

"Yeah I guess so, kind of confused though." stated Ron.

"Maybe I can help clear some things up, Hermione is jealous of me because I'm with you and she's not" reminded Lavender.

"Yeah I figured that, but why I mean Hermione and I are just friends."

"Ron are you that blind, even I can see she loves you!" said Dean.

"Hermione loves me? No way," said Ron surprised.

"It's true Ron, why do you think she always leaves when Lavender's around ahem, or on you." Said Harry.

"Wait a second I need to talk to her" said Ron.

"No Won-Won you have me here why do you need her?" asked Lavender flirtatiously.

"I just need to talk to her!" replied Ron. Harry and Dean both glanced over at Lavender and saw that her eyes were starting to water as she then ran after Ron.

The portrait whole opened revealing Ron and Lavender. Ron saw Hermione coming down the girl's stairs. Ron and Hermione made eye contact, Lavender then kissed Ron on the cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. Hermione turned, and ran back up the stairs.

"Hermione wait!" Ron called after her, running up the stairs and almost making it until the stairs turned.

Crushing I'm so into you

don't' know what I'm gunna do

Gotta find a way to you

I don't know what I'm gunna do

Crushing I'm so into you

don't' know what I'm gunna do

Gotta find a way to you

Crushing I'm so into you

don't' know what I'm gunna do

Gotta find a way to you

And so I'm left

Short of breath

With that heavy feeling in my chest

Baby I'm so

The rest of the day Hermione stayed in her room no wanting to chance talking to Ron, and screwing things up more.

"Ginny what should I say to him?" wined Hermione

"Just be yourself I'm sure that's all he wants, and it would probably be a good idea to talk about how you feel…"replied Ginny.

"Yeah I know bu…"at this point Lavender came barging into the room cutting Hermione off.

"I can't believe it, he broke up with me for her, I don't understand I'm so much prettier than her, I mean sure she's smarter but that doesn't count" Lavender practically yelled, she obviously thought Hermione wasn't in the room.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Hermione bet her to it…

"Maybe he just doesn't like sluts" shouted Hermione.

Lavender stood up from behind the bed curtain, "Oh slut eh, is that the best you've got, well have I got something for you, you're a big haired, big toothed know-it-all freak who can't stand up for herself." yelled Lavender.

"Sure I do don't! And take your pain out on my just because Ron used you, go snog Dean or something!" shouted Hermione.

"Oh I,…SHUT UP!" shouted Lavender and then she cried. "Why don't you go make your move now? Too scared?"

"No, he just dumped you, I should give him sometime to raise his standards." Hermione said with a smile, while Lavender cried some more.

"What ever:" was all she could say.

Crushed,

By the sweetest lips I've never kissed

And your fingertips and the warmest touch I've always missed

Crushed,

By the softest hands I've never held

Probably never tell,

You're the strongest love that I've ever felt

Crushed,

That I haven't even let you know

How it always goes

Cuz' I lose me nerve when ever you get close

And so I'm left

Short of breath

With the heavy feeling in my chest

Baby I'm so crushed.

Hermione slept with ease knowing that tomorrow she was going to tell Ron how she felt.

Hermione walked down the stairs that morning and saw Ginny and Harry leaning against the couch talking. She walked over so that her back faced the portrait hole.

"Hey guys how are ya?" she asked.

"Good, you seen rather chipper today" said Ginny

"Yeah, I slept really good" Hermione responded.

"Good I'm glad now can we please go get some breakfast?" suggested Harry.

"Ok sounds good." Hermione said.

As she turned she saw someone standing there, she turned right into them, it was Ron. She started to say something but was cut off me his lips colliding with hers.

Ginny and Harry just looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you," she finally said.

"I love you too" he replied kissing her again.

Crushing I'm so into you

don't know what I'm gunna do

Gotta find away to you

You're the warmest touch that I've always missed

Crushing I'm so into you

don't know what I'm gunna do

Gotta find away to you

You're the strongest love that I've ever felt

Crushing I'm so into you

don't know what I'm gunna do

Gotta find away to you

And so I'm left

Short of breath

With that heavy feeling in my chest

Baby I'm so crushed.

Well there's my story thanks for taking the time to read it..I sure hope you liked it!

Sarah!


End file.
